


ugly minecraft sweaters are the best christmas gifts

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Skeppy and Bad go gift shopping for each other- and end up with a funny surprise.  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Kudos: 68





	ugly minecraft sweaters are the best christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : SORRY I MISSED THREE DAYS OF WRITING OOP-  
> ive been busy, i went to a sleepover on saturday and i went hiking with my friends on sunday! i had a lot of fun :D (me and my friend also got into an arguement about whether corpse or wilbur is better WILBUR SUPREMACY YALL)  
> this is twelve days of christmas day 6 (gift shopping, skephalo)  
> gonna go write more now bye i gotta catch up, i have secret santas and ideas  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 569 (nice)

Obnoxiously loud Christmas music played from the speakers of the department store, the shelves stocked with rows and rows of Christmas decorations and gifts. 

"Skeppyyy..... focus!" 

"Wha- What?" The short boy blinked, coming back to reality. 

"I said we could meet back here in an hour?" Bad laughed, tugging on Skeppy's sweater slightly. "That okay with you?" 

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, that's fine."

Bad had suggested that since they both had free time today, they both go and get Christmas gifts for each other. Bad also suggested they split up, so it would be a surprise.

And now, Skeppy was strolling through the aisles of the department store, looking for a present for his boyfriend. 

_"Bad likes muffins_...... _I could get something related to that......"_

_"Or I could get him something Minecraft related, I bet he'd love that!"_

Skeppy walked down the seemingly never-ending aisles, brown eyes scanning the shelves for anything Bad would like.

A muffin maker?

A journal?

Then suddenly, it hits him.

What better to get Bad than an ugly Christmas sweater? It was the perfect classic Christmas gift, after all.

A mischievous grin spread on Skeppy's face, him rushing to the clothes section to find something his boyfriend would like.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 _"What would Skeppy like?"_ One question floated through Bad's mind, the boy tugging on his black and red hoodie absentmindedly.

He knew Skeppy's favorite color was blue, he practically lived in it.

Wandering the department store, he found himself drifting towards the clothes section. Walking nearer, he realizes this shelf is filled with ----- you guessed it, sweaters. Not just any sweaters, but colorful Christmas sweaters, ranging from bright red to vivid green, the kind that your aunt gives you for Christmas. Bad walks towards the racks of sweaters, a bright blue one catching his eye. As he walks closer, he realizes that it's Minecraft-themed, a pig with a red hat stitched on the article of clothing.

 _Technoblade,_ his mind supplies, making Bad laugh out loud. He doubts this sweater is actually appropriately copyrighted, but it'd make a nice Christmas gift for his boyfriend anyway.

\--------------------------------

"Sooooooooooo, what'd you get me?" Skeppy teased, tiptoeing to ruffle Bad's hair and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Skeppy! You're messing up my hair!" The other laughed.

The two were currently home, standing in the middle of the living room with their presents for each other on the couch.

"Yeaahh, but what _did_ you get me?" The shorter boy whined, peeking inside the bag sitting on the carpeted floor.

"W-What?" Skeppy lets out a wheeze, laughing uncontrollably once he gets a look inside the bag.

"What's so funny?" Bad asks, confused.

"L-look!" Skeppy says between laughs, pulling out both of the sweaters. "We got the same sweaters for each other!" 

The sweaters were indeed the same, except for the fact that Skeppy's was a sky blue and Bad's was black.

"I guess great minds _do_ think alike!" Bad laughed, his peppery voice filled with laughter.

"Hold on, we gotta take a picture of this. Put the sweater on!" Skeppy was already pulling the sweater on. 

"Okay, hold on." Bad pulled the black sweater on, it being a bit baggy for him.

"You look cute in that, y'know......" A blush formed on both of their faces.

"Re-really? Aw that's so sweet of you!" 

"Yeah." Skeppy pecks Bad on the lips, the other going even redder at that. 

"Love you."


End file.
